I'll Carry On
by Luarie
Summary: Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are starting a band, in hopes of finding your friends. Homestuck AU, all of the trolls were reborn as humans, scattered randomly through America. Karkat has had dreams from their lives as trolls, and eventually remembers all of it, but do the others? Sorry for my crappy summary. May have a main pairing later.
1. Chapter 1

EDIT: Someone has pointed out that this is very similar to another fanfiction titled This is War, and I will say right now that I had/have no intention of copying it. It is very interesting, but I'm going my own way with my story, and I have no intention of stealing their idea, I just randomly thought of this while listening to the Broadway Karkat song Knight of Blood, and thought it would be an interesting idea. Thank you~

First chapter of my first Homestuck fanfiction, I'll Carry On. Also my second fanfiction in general, so it may not be the best. This chapter is short, but it's only the beginning~

Please leave reviews, I would really appreciate some opinions~

I also might add a main pairing in later, but I'm not sure what to make it. Why don't you guys leave a review and tell me what you would like to see? Anything involving Karkat, since he's going to be the main character, obviously~ XD

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_"When I was, a young grub, I'd always imagine that I'd grow up to be somebody great..."_ You sit alone in a dark room, singing silently to yourself.

Your name is Karkat Vantas. You're perfectly normal young man. A perfectly normal young man with strange dreams, dreams about twelve alien children, who played a game called Sgrub, and ended their world, only to make a new one.

_"At the time I, did not know, that I'd be, this failure of a leader, that I would let you down."_ As you sing, you think of the twelve alien children, and the fate they were resigned to, as you do, a cold feeling of sadness washes over you. In the end, they were given new life, reborn as humans on the planet Earth. All of them split apart. As you sit there, you wonder if any of the others remember. They have to though, it can't only be you. That's why you have decided to look for them, anyway you can. You have to find them, because you can't stand the loneliness that you feel whenever you wake up from another night of terrifying dreams, the loneliness that you feel whenever you think about all the friends you had. Sure, you had always been an ass to them, never showed them that you cared, but you always have, and by the time you wanted to tell them, it was far too late.

Now, you sit alone in your room, imaging what it might be like for them, if any of them even want to see you again, probably not, with how you treated them. They all probably despise you now, all because you never showed them how much they really mattered to you. You wonder if any of them are thinking of you know, or what they could possibly be doing. You want to see them so badly, the emptyness in your chest grows with every thought of them.

_"But if I had, defeated, my demons, and in the first place taken, responsibility, maybe somewhere, in a scratched, game session, we might of had good fortune, and clamed that damned reward."_ You sit silently for a few minutes, before jumping up with an idea.

"I got it! Maybe, if I trained, I could become a singer, and tour around the world, looking for them!" You exclaim loudly, happy at the idea of finding your friends. "I would have to make my own lyrics, but that won't be hard, I can do this!" You continue talking loudly about your new plan, not noticing someone walk into your room.

"What are you talking about in here?" Your father ask, looking confused.

"I'm going to be a singer!" You loudly exclaim, realizing how dumb you sounded after you said it.

"That's nice, kid." Of course he doesn't really care, who would.

"I am! I'm going to start practicing and writing lyrics tonight!" You know you should've just stopped talking, but you couldn't just let him treat your dreams like they are nothing.

* * *

Told you it was a short chapter~ But anyways, like I said above, tell me what you think, so that I can add more to the next chapter and not feel like it's just a waste of time. ;u;

The next chapter should be longer, but I guess you never know.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally wrote chapter two! I know it really wasn't that long since I uploaded the first chapter, but I felt like I was being lazy not getting on it as soon as possible~! Sorry that this isn't that long, but I was just wanting to add in a little fun surpise and make Karkat a little less ooc, but sadly, some of the other probably are. Just keep in mind that they were all reborn, okay~? ;u;

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are currently walking through the store looking for microphones. You look around, trying not to scream at how expensive the only good microphones are. As you look, you're so busy mentally ranting at the prices you don't notice a couple come up and bump into you.

"What the fuck! Watch where you-" You're cut off as you see wide blue eyes staring at you.

"K-Karkat? Is it really you?" You stare in shock as you see none other than John Egbert standing in front of you. And even though it's the first time you've seen him since you were reborn as a human, all you can think is, _"Why_ _is he holding hands with Strider?"_ but you keep that thought to yourself, since the answer is pretty obvious. "Karkat?" You snap out of your thoughts when you notice that they're both staring at you.

"I-I thought, I might've been the only one to remember..." You trail off as John hugs you."W-What the fuck!" You exclaim loudly, trying to push him away.

"He he, sorry Karkat, it's just great seeing you!" He smiles, returning to Dave's side.

"Wait, do you know where the other are?" You ask, hoping the answer would be yes. "I don't know where any of the other trolls are, sadly." He looks down, only to pipe up again. "But Jade and Rose are here too! They both remember!"

"So, that means, that everyone else should remember too, right?" You question, becoming hopeful.

"Maybe! But hey, you seem really quiet compared to how you always used to act, are you okay?" John asked, worried.

"No fuckass, all of my friends, including me, just died, and were reborn as fucking aliens, of course I'm fine!" You yell at him, only for him to laugh,

"Yeah, sorry about that".

"Whatever, fuckass."

You look up as you hear footstep coming near, seeing Rose and Jade walk up. "Karkat!?" Jade exclaims, confused.

"Yes, it's me, are we done with introductions yet?" You say sarcastically.

"Hello, Karkat." You turn your head to look at Rose.

"Whatever, hi." She still creeps you out. Thankfully, John cuts in.

"So Karkat, what are you doing looking at microphones?"

"Well, this will probably sound stupid, but I was going to try and become a singer, write my own songs, and maybe I can find them..." You explain, sadness washing over you.

"That sounds like a cool idea!" Jade exclaims, cheerful as always. John nods in agreement, while Rose and Dave just stare, amused.

"Maybe we can help?" John thinks aloud.

"You mean like, form a band?" Jade asks, excited at the idea.

"Yeah! That sounds like fun!" Karkat stares at them like they are idiots, even though it is a good idea, since they all do know how to play some form of an instrument.

"Reunion is nice and all, but we should be leaving now." Rose intervenes.

"Oh yeah! Sorry Karkat, we've got to go, but we should trade phone numbers and stuff!" John exclaims. "Yeah, sure." Karkat agrees, getting out a pen and a small piece of paper from his bag.

"Dude, why do you have a purse?" Dave finally speaks.

"It's not a purse, asshole! It's just a bag."

"Whatever dude, it's a purse." He insists.

"Whatever." You don't even care anymore, you just write down your phone number and address, handing the paper to John.

"He he, so I guess we'll see you later Karkat." He hands you another paper with all of their phone numbers and addresses on it. As they walk away, you almost feel lighter, knowing that they remember, and that means everyone else should remember, right?

* * *

So that's it for this chapter! Sorry that Dave didn't talk much, I just couldn't really find a way to add him in, and I think Rose being kind of silent fit~ Please tell me what you guys think! I would love to hear some opinions so I can improve~! ^w^

Homestuck and all the characters belong to Andrew Hussie, not me~


	3. Chapter 3

_You guys are crazy for still following this._ I'm really sorry for the super long wait! I haven't had much of any inspiration at all recently, and I just got a new computer because the old one was lagging so much.

I'm also really sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to upload something so you guys don't think I've just given up. I'll try making longer chapter as soon as I can.

Also really sorry for the confusing percpective, still a beginner at writing, I hope you guys to mind all the crappiness of all of this story in general.

I hope you guys like it~

* * *

_"How can someone live without believing in their own existance? In their own life? How can someone live on knowing that they will grow old and die? These thoughts terrify me, they haunt me every night, causing me to breakdown, and all I can do is sit there, awaiting my death, which is inevitable to everyone."_

Karkat woke up with tears in his eyes, still remembering those words, which once he shared with the one he loved. He buried his face in the pillows, trying to erase the painful feeling in his chest he got everytime he remembered those words. He pushed himself up with a sigh, stretching before finally stepping out of bed to wonder into the bathroom. He scoffed at the dark circles under his eyes he discovered in the mirror.

He left the bathroom after brushing his teeth and showering, going into the kitchen and to the refrigerator to look for food, unsuccessfully of course.

Karkat jumped as an unexpected sound came from his laptop, only to realise it was just a message from John telling him good morning. _Fuckass_, you thought to yourself, only to be pained at the memory of calling your friends that before you were all reborn as humans. You guess you should message him back, though.

He walks absently over to his laptop, sitting down to message John good morning in the most violent way known to mankind.

**John:** hi karkat!  
**Karkat:** WHAT DO YOU WANT NOOKSUCKER? IT'S LIKE SEVEN IN THE FUCKING MORNING.  
**John:** it isn't that early, plus you were up.  
**Karkat:** WHATEVER. IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANTED TO BOTHER ME WITH?  
**John:** yeah actually! i was wondering if you thought of anything for the band we're going to make?  
**Karkat:** NO, IT'S ONLY BEEN ONE DAY SINCE THAT, FUCKASS. IF ANYONE DID COME UP WITH ANYTHING IT'S PROBABLY COMPLETELY RETARDED BECAUSE THERE'S NO WAY THEY HAD ENOUGH TIME TO THINK IT THROUGH.  
**John:** okay then! just message me when you think you've got a good idea! i have to get off now, but i'll talk to you later, okay?  
**Karkat:** WHATEVER, FUCKASS.

You sigh as you read over the sadly short conversation, wishing to talk more to your friends, if only to bring comfort that at least they can remember everything that happened.

* * *

Still really sorry for all the screw ups and the major shortness of this chapter, I hope you guys don't mind ;u;

I would really love for you guys to tell me your opinions so I can make this better! Also please tell me what you would like to see happen so that I can try and include things you guys would like, and it'll help inspire me!

Thank you for reading!

/rolls into bathroom


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this took forever, like I've said for all the other chapters 8'D

I tried to add a lot more then what I've put in my other chapters. Also I still suck at writing and I'm very gomen if you read this ;u;

* * *

"Every boyfriend is the one, until otherwise proven, the good are never easy, the easy never good, and love it never happens like you really think it should." Music plays softly in the background, a pretty woman in a short blue dress with medium length black hair speaking. "Deception and perfection are wonderful traits, One will breed love, the other, hate." She motions one hand after the other, one for hate and the other love. "You'll find me in the lonely hearts under, 'I'm after a brand new start." As she speaks this, another woman comes out with much longer hair, wearing a slightly similar dress. "And I don't belong, to anyone~!" Then they both start singing, "They call me, HOMEWRECKER~!"

"That has to be her!" John says exitedly, Karkat glaring at him. "I think that's obvious by now, Egbert." John giggles and scratches the back of his head awkwardly. "I thought you'd be a little more happy to find someone..." John mumbles, a little embarrassed. "It's Vriska." Was Karkat's only reply. "So, who's the other chick?" Dave interupts. "It kind of looks like her dancestor, which they were all douchebags." Karkat retorts sharply.  
"That means they were reborn too!" John exclaims exitedly. "Yeah but doesn't that mean Kankri should be here too?" Rose intervenes, causing everyone to stop and think for a minute. "Because they obviously appear to be sisters, so that should mean that Kankri would be related to Karkat." "Yeah! So is he, Karkat?" Jade asks, curious to know if Karkat even has a brother here, they all lean toward Karkat, awaiting a reply. "Would you back off and give me some space!" Karkat yells, getting angry glares from fans around them trying to watch the concert. Karkat sighs, "I was adopted."  
"Really?" They all say in unison, gaining more angry glares, never expecting any of their friends to have been adopted from an actual orphanage. "YES, FOR FUCKS SAKE NOW LEAVE ME ALONE ABOUT IT." Karkat nearly screams, making people move away from them. Karkat sighs and turns to listen to the rest of the song, trying to ignore his annoying friends.

After the concert, they go and try to buy backstage tickets to talk to Vriska, only being stopped by the price. "How does anyone even have enough to pay for this!" Karkat mumbles, while searching through his wallet while the other try pulling out extra cash, only stopping when Rose pulls out enough for all of them. "My mother gave me a lot more when I just asked for $50 dollars for my tickets." She sighs, handing the cashier the money and taking the tickets. "I guess you and your mom's fights have some advantages" John laughs awkwardly, stopping when Rose glared at him. "I will get her back." She exclaims resolutely, calming back down after John slightly moves away.

Karkat watches Dave as they walk to the backstage, thinking of some of the things that happened when he was a troll, of how they fought, and of how he was the only one there for him after everyone left. Karkat was snapped back into reality when Rose handed him his ticket, with a knowing look in her eyes, and Karkat blushed a little. It's not like he actually has a chance with Dave anyway, he's with John now.

They finally get back stage, from what seemed like an hour of pushing through fans trying to see Vriska. When they get to the doors, they have a guard to escort them the rest of the way to Vriska's dressing room, where she was already changed out of her dress and sitting lazily on a small chair in front of a large mirror.  
She sighed slightly when they came in, only sitting up when she saw Karkat and John walk in. "You have fans, miss Serket", her bodyguard told her, walking away only to stand outside right outside the door. 'I wonder what he get's paid' Karkat thought sarcastically, thinking that there can be no one else who can stand to be around Vriska this long. His thoughts were cut short though, because Vriska started speaking.  
"You two look really familiar", she said, pointing at John and Karkat. "Especially you", she motioned more toward Karkat this time. "Yeah, there's an explaination to that, but I highly doubt you would believe me." Karkat stated, only to achieve Vriska smiling mischievously. "Try me" She smiled wider. Karkat sighed. "Do you believe in reincarnation?" He asked, feeling really stupid. "Maybe, why?" She leaned in, crossing her legs. Karkat sighed once again, wishing someone else could try and explain.  
"Well, let me tell you a story, about twelve kids, only they weren't just normal kids. They were trolls, a form of alien species, and one of their friends made a game out of some technology found in some ruins by another friend, this game was called SGRUB."  
"That sounds really familiar" Vriska interupted, proping her head on her elbow to lean in even more.  
"Could you please not interupt." Karkat said sharply, getting very frustrated thinking of trying to tell this story to everyone else. "Sorry" Vriska reply rudely, but wanting Karkat to continue. Karkat sighed once again, trying to find his place. "Okay, so, then they made teams of six. Each player having to get in game, with another player guiding them. There was one troll though, who wanted to be the leader of one of the teams, sadly that was a very bad idea... So then they all finally got in game, then things got a lot more serious. We started dying, some of us killing each other off. It started with one, then several others. Then even one who would never kill innocent before had to kill to save herself and those left alive. One came back, but very different." Karkat stopped, obviously not wanting to continue. Vriska leaned in.  
"Aaaaaaaand?" Vriska urged, wanting to know what happens. "There's no way it stopped there!" "No, but it's a really sad story that I really don't like telling." Karkat snapped at her, sad since she hasn't remembered yet. Vriska crossed her arms and leaned back. "Hey, you guys seem pretty cool, we should keep in contact, that way you can finish telling me that story later." Vriska said, looking around for something to write her number on. "I'm gonna be staying her for a while anyway, so you can come visit me here..." She said as she wrote down something else. "Thanks, I'll email you." Karkat replied, hoping she'd remember at some point.

* * *

I told you I still suck at writing~ 8'D

I was going to add more, but I figured I was taking long enough and I'll just try and add more to the next chapter. So please tell me what you think~!


End file.
